


She's Like a Rainbow

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Lily flirt after sex and before their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Like a Rainbow

She's Like a Rainbow

"She comes in colors everywhere, she's like a rainbow," James sang, watching Lily combing her long red hair out behind her.

"Twat," Lily laughed. "I think that song's about sex."

"'Course it's about sex."

"So don't sing it!"

"Wait, just because it's about my favorite thing in the whole wide world, I shouldn't sing it? You're mad, Lily Evans, mad!"

"Hush you," Lily laughed. "Potter, soon."

"Lily Potter. Lililily Potttter. Mmmm."

"Have you seen her all in white?" Lily winked.

"Not yet I haven't, but I shall," James popped up. "Lily--"

"_Please_ spare me your declarations of love for the fifth time today. I know how you feel, James. You've been declaring your love since _second year_."

James sagged back onto the pillow with a self-satisfied smirk. "And look where it's got me."

"Yeah, say hey to those Muggle astronauts for me," she laughed.

"What's that?" James asked, confused.

"You know, when your overinflated head carried you arse into orbit."

James repaid Lily for her trouble by attacking her with a flying pillow. "You love my arse, admit it."

"I never said I didn't. Just don't be angry with me when I teach you some humility so that I can keep it."


End file.
